Banalité
by bv
Summary: One shot : Will Turner pense. A Jack, à Eli, et à leurs aventures...


**Banalité.**

_Bonjour bonjour _

_Alors, encore une fanfic (je suis très productive en ce moment :p) ; cette fois-ci un one-shot sur Will, même si je ne suis pas très fan de son personnage (chacun ses goûts, hein :p). En effet, j'ai jugé bon qu'une ptite introspection chez le jeunot serait la bienvenue… enfin, je vous laisse juger ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis :-)_

Assis sur un tabouret de bois, dans la cabane abîmée de Tia Dalma, perdue dans les marécages d'une jungle comme il en existait des milliers, le corps brisé, l'âme déchirée, le cœur arraché ; il ne pouvait plus que penser.

_Penser…_

Ce n'était qu'une petite histoire ; une aventure sans grande importance.

Il n'avait que risqué sa vie pour sauver celle qu'il aimait, rien de bien méchant, au fond.

Il avait bravé la loi et les dangers, s'était mis à dos la marine royale anglaise, avait failli terminer égorgé, noyé, pendu, puis dévoré par un poulpe géant –deux fois ! - ; bref, une histoire comme on en faisait souvent, _banale._

Il s'était essayé à l'épée contre de vrais adversaires, pirates, immortels, sauvages, zombies, monstres marins, militaires, avait trahi, été trahi, regardé certains se faire engloutir par des monstres marins, annulé son mariage ; il avait même été trompé par sa propre fiancée ; celle pour qui il avait risqué sa vie, pour qui il avait entamé une certaine _banalité_ de vie nouvelle, justement.

Oui, elle lui avait préféré ce traître, un voleur, un pirate ; probablement même un meurtrier ; un homme qui, au départ –et probablement même à l'arrivée - , ne voulait même pas risquer une mèche de ses précieux cheveux pour elle. Même son propre père, ce « bon vieux Bill le bottier », comme ils l'appelaient tous, avait préféré le rejoindre, pour finalement se trouver embarqué sur un navire de zombies… On l'avait abandonné, pour _lui_.

Ils s'étaient battus, il l'avait haï, menacé, admiré, aimé, apprécié, avait risqué sa vie pour lui ; s'était blessé, avait terminé en prison, ficelé comme un gibier, attaché au bout d'une corde dans une cage d'ossements humains, et…

Oh, pourquoi tout devait se terminer de cette façon ? Si tout avait pu continuer de façon _banale_…

Au lieu de cela, il avait vendu son âme à Davy Jones pour son bateau (navire, l'aurait corrigé l'homme au tricorne de cuir ) ; l'avait livré à l'effroyable créancier en paiement de sa dette, avait fui, avait refui, l'avait menacé, s'était de nouveau battu contre lui, avait envoyé sur lui un ex-commodore ivre de rage ; avait de nouveau fui, était revenu, l'avait sauvé, lui avait volé sa dulcinée…

_Elizabeth… Pauvre, pauvre Elizabeth._

Les yeux rivés sur les larmes presque séchés de son aimée au regard fuyant, il soupira et but une nouvelle gorgée de l'alcool que lui avait donné la sorcière.

_Jack. Jack Sparrow n'était plus…_

Il s'était moqué d'eux, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la dernière minute. Mais dans un sursaut de lucidité, il avait renoncé à la Perle, puis à sa propre vie pour les aider.

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi cette impression lancinante que la décision de rester à bord ne venait pas de Jack ?

Le second du capitaine Jack Sparrow leva son verre et lui rendit un dernier hommage, et, lentement, chacun répondit, à sa façon. Seule, sa fiancée ne but pas, fixant le fond de son verre à peine entamé, un air coupable sur son visage bronzé et sale ; visage sur lequel ses larmes avaient gravé des sillons plus pâles. Cette fiancée, cette aristocrate, à laquelle il n'avait cessé de penser depuis qu'il avait été repêché, lors de son voyage incertain pour retrouver son père…

Et ce n'était qu'un enfant, alors.

_Pauvre, pauvre Elizabeth…_

Il ferma les yeux, brûlant sa gorge pour l'empêcher de gonfler et fondre, douloureuse de tristesse.

_Une, puis deux, puis trois. Yoho, Yoho. Une vie de pirate pour moi…_

Combien de gorgées à penser au capitaine ?

Ce même capitaine qui l'avait menacé en riant du tranchant de son sabre, qui avait pointé son pistolet sur lui, terrifiant, et qui avait mordu sa chair au métal lors de leur dernier combat ? Ce capitaine, qui le faisait passer pour un eunuque, s'en était servi comme monnaie d'échange, et s'amusait plus qu'autre chose avec sa conscience et ses larmes ?

…_Et le Black Pearl et son capitaine avaient été emportés par le fond par ce monstre mythique, déchirant, brisant, dévorant le navire aux voiles sombres. _

_Et Jack… pauvres, pauvres de nous. Jack…_

Il abaissa les paupières sur des yeux brûlants, et les rouvrit sur le même triste spectacle, explosant à son visage comme une funeste vérité : sa future femme, fixant encore le fond de son verre plein, les lèvres pincées en une ultime mimique pour ne pas pleurer, contrairement aux indigènes qu'ils avaient croisés avant d'arriver chez la sorcière.

Des indigènes en larmes, debout et silencieux dans les eaux glacées du fleuve, tenant des bougies pour percer les ténèbres qui les entouraient, graves. Présents pour un ultime adieu…

Tout un peuple à pleurer l'étrange pirate à la chevelure nuit, cet incroyable comique, ivrogne, puant, lâche et anormal, mais tellement rassurant.

_Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, ce grand illusionniste…_

Oui, le monde paraissait un peu plus triste, sans Jack. Plus triste, plus froid, plus insensé.

Will tressaillit, stupéfait.

Irréel. Tout ceci n'est pas réel, c'était la seule explication…

_Et cette douleur, sur le visage d'Elizabeth…_

Il se leva, sans réfléchir, malgré lui ; c'était de la colère qu'il y avait en lui, pas de la tristesse.

Et il parla avec des intonations venimeuses, fixant sa belle, qu'il ne parvenait soudain plus à voir comme telle ; ignorant si la tristesse ou la colère dictait ses paroles. Peut-être un savant mélange des deux ?

Etre trompé par la femme qu'on aime, avec l'homme qu'on a le plus admiré et haï à la fois, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait engendrer ? Parfois, Will Turner n'arrivait pas à se comprendre. On l'avait qualifié de naïf, parfois de simplet, ou, de façon plus _banale_, de gamin.

_Banalité, toi qui me tiens, reviens à moi, sinon je ne suis plus rien._

Lentement, des têtes se levèrent pour l'écouter, puis retournèrent fixer le sol, sourdes à ses propos : même passionnées, les paroles d'un jeune forgeron ne valaient pas grand-chose, face à la dure réalité.

Seule la sorcière le regarda.

Cette sorcière étrange et fascinante, aux dents noires, à la robe abîmée et bizarrement reprisée, aux cheveux comme ceux de Jack, tressés à de nombreux objets, aux monologues incompréhensibles…

Elle fronça les sourcils et le mis au défi. Et les mis_ tous _au défi.

Etaient-ils prêts à l'aider ? Etaient-ils prêts à risquer leurs vies pour lui ?

Une nouvelle intonation ; des yeux pleins d'espoir et de détermination. Les yeux brillants d'Elizabeth se levèrent et son regard croisa le sien. Il frémit.

_Pauvre, pauvre de moi…_

Une paire de bottes ; un fruit vert et rond, un singe, et un chapeau…

Les lèvres de William s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

Encore de la banalité, pour les semaines à venir…

Fin…


End file.
